Order
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: Sirius is dead. This is the first time Tonks, Bill and Charlie Weasley and Hestia Jones have experienced death inside the order. They are ordered to care for Harry in the ten days before Black‘s memorial service- but how can they help?


1. Tonks

"Check."

Tonks looked up as Moody growled at his misfortune. She'd never really had that much luck with chess, but today seemed to be an exception. The game was awkward; Moody had suggested it to bide time whilst they waited for Dumbledore's report of the Ministry's plans. Now they had come clean to the public about He-Should-Not-Be-Named, everything could finally be set into motion…eventually. Although it felt so useless sitting here playing board games when the war was beginning, she reminded herself there was nothing else to do for now. The only thing they could really do was protect Harry, and he was safest in Privet Drive at the moment. She wished he wasn't there though. In fact, she wished he was anywhere but there. Her mum had never had anything good to say about the Dursley's- always said Petunia was a snobbish cow and that the best thing Lily did was to get out of their way.

"I'm bored of this" he growled- but Tonks knew him well enough to know that meant he couldn't see a way out. She threw her hands up and sighed "Well, that's fine. Go find something more entertaining to do, Al."

She could have kicked herself for calling him that. Nobody but nobody called him Al… even calling him Alastor was pushing it. Yet today he seemed perfectly content to shrug it off and leave the room, his old wooden leg scraping along the tiled floor and into the Longbottom's parlour.

She'd never wanted to come here, but it seemed to be the only option after Aunt Bellatrix inherited Grimmauld Place. Cherryblossom House was eerily homely; unlike the Black residence the house radiated comfort and strangely sumptuous simplicity. Yet for all its cosy décor and surround it held a very sinister edge- it was here that Alice and Frank had battled Bellatrix and lost their fight. She remembered Aunty Alice quite well; she was her godmother, a plump and pleasant looking woman who would always slip her sweets behind her mother's back. She had seen her since in StMungo's, but the Alice that was there was a million miles from her memories. A hollow, frightened being, destroyed by Tonks' own blood relative…

She sat for what could have been hours, just looking around at the room and remembering what had passed here years before. The evening had melted into darkness by the time she stopped, and by that time the room seemed frighteningly cold with the memories that haunted it. Standing abruptly, she shook her long purple hair and scurried out of the room, looking around for a friendly face. She found it in the two Weasley twins, who were both sat on the stairs looking positively dejected.

"Wotcher Fred, George" she said brightly, sitting herself next to them and giving George a playful punch on the arm. "Why so sad? Mum done something again?"

"She's banned us from using any of our products in the house. Said it was disrespectful…"

She chewed her bottom lip in thought. This was one part of the job she never liked. She loved to be quirky and impulsive, that was what she was, but a her mother's voice would always play in her head… "_You're a responsible citizen Nymphadora. An Auror. An hero. A role model for young wizards."_

"Yeah, well, she has a point an' all. Lupin's still quite delicate at the moment. It's hard for everyone… _Sirius-_"

Her voice cracked as she said her cousin's name. She recoiled in embarrassment, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut to pull back tears. It was then she realised, she hadn't said Sirius' name out loud since she'd found out he'd fallen. It was strange, how a name could bring back all those feelings. "What I mean to say is, I don't think you should stop neither. So just… be a little sneaky about it, yeh? Keep everyone happy and all."

Fred still looked put out, but George smiled half-heartedly, putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her to him. "Good call. Can't be easy for you, having to be responsible. You were never like this before."

"Yeah, well I had to grow up some day." she sighed, "I almost _died… _I would of if it weren't for Mad-eye. I reckon I owe it to him to act more professional."

"But that's not who you are!" Fred cried in disgust. "You're Tonks! It doesn't work if you start to change."

"Everything's changing Fred. We're at war, remember. But I'm not saying I'm going to turn into Kingsley!" she added with a rather forced laugh. "C'mon, lets get something to eat, I'm starving! I could murder a bacon sarnie-"

"No can do" Fred interjected, standing up and brushing down his robes. "There's a top secret Order meeting in the kitchen."

"Come to think of it" added George "why aren't you in there?"

"Bloody hell! It was nice of you to remind me!" She scrambled towards the kitchen, tripping over the carpet as she ran. "How long has it been going on?"

"About… ooh, quarter of an hour!" George cried after her as she plummeted through the kitchen door. She seemed to have interrupted what appeared to be a rather important speech by Dumbledore. The present members of the Order- Kingsley, Remus, Emmeline, Hestia, Sturgis, Molly, Arthur and Elphias sat gaping at her, with only one exception. Moody glared at her, his magic eye fixed on her in a very unsettling way. Smiling, Dumbledore indicated for her to sit down.

"It's good of you to join us, Nymphadora" he said pleasantly. He was probably the only person she wouldn't contradict when he called her that. "Please, take a seat. You've not missed anything relevant."

Gingerly she sat herself down, avoiding Mad-eye's glare. Dumbledore addressed the Order again. "Now we are all present I will get on to matters at hand.'

'As you are all aware, the Ministry has finally taken on board the severity of the current situation. That is to say, they are aware of Voldemort's return"

Tonks felt herself inhale sharply; she was not the only one to react with shock at the name she had grown to fear. Emmeline Vance gave a short soft yelp, and she heard Moody's distinct soft growl reverberate across the table.

"It is good news for us" Dumbledore continued, peering over his spectacles. "It means we finally have the ministry's support. Dawlish and Brown will be able to join our own Aurors, Shacklebolt and Tonks in seeking out Death Eaters."

She smiled hesitantly- they all probably thought it would be good to get more competent Aurors in on the plans.

"Now, I must mention one last issue at hand before I let you all go about your individual business." His voice had taken on a very solemn tone, and Tonks knew what he was going to say. "I must talk about Sirius Black"

It did not stop her heart leaping to her throat as he said his name, She chewed her bottom lip from habit. Whatever he said next was going to be painful.

"His memorial service is in ten days time. Now, as much as we all are saddened at the loss of Sirius, there is one person I believe is taking it rather badly. Harry must not let the weight of Sirius' death rest on his shoulders. This is a crucial time for him- the time is coming when we will not be able to shield him from his enemies any more. Therefore I want you to all try and dull your grieving for the coming months, if possible. He will need people to be strong for him. I am charging two people with looking after Harry when he is brought here. Hestia, you will be looking after his material needs. You are an excellent nurse, and truly gifted at making people more comfortable." Hestia blushed, her rosy cheeks becoming even pinker. "However, someone with a closer relationship will be needed to keep Harry positive," he continued, his eyes scanning the Order. "Someone known for having a jovial temperament, I think."

She froze in her seat. He couldn't mean her. She got on well with Harry, yes, because he was a good kid, but she couldn't possibly be expected to… what had Dumbledore said… "dull her grieving" for her own cousin?

"Nymphadora, I feel you must do this. You and Harry bonded quickly, and I believe he trusts you. I would have asked Remus, but I feel Harry needs your vivacity to distract him. You will have fewer Auror assignments during this time; I have arranged with Dawlish to have some of your shifts covered. Bill and Charlie will cover your Order duties when they arrive."

She did not know what to say. Everything had been arranged already, so there was no pulling out. Finally, she forced herself to say something.

"Don't call me Nymphadora."

The Order slowly filtered out of the kitchen, leaving only herself and Lupin sitting at the large table. She lay her head on the table and screwed up her eyes, willing her hair to turn a rather violent shade of neon orange. Somehow changing her appearance always made her feel a little stronger.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

She knew that voice instantly. "I'd love one, Remus." she said into her arms, not lifting her head quite yet. "Milk n' two, if you please"

"You don't usually take sugar."

"I deserve a little treat."

He didn't reply. She heard him pour the water into the kettle and put it to boil before scraping a seat up to the table and sitting. She willed herself to look up then. He looked absolutely dead on his feet, which didn't really surprise her- Lupin always looked rather peaky at the best of times, and this was _not _the best of times. She smiled at him and sat back in her chair. "How are you keeping?"

"As well as can be expected" he replied quickly, rubbing one of his tired eyes. "It's a full moon soon. Snape has kindly offered to watch me."

She winced. "Bad luck there. God, I cant imagine having to spend the night with Snape in any context."

He smiled slightly. "It's good of him to offer though. I think he may be feeling a little guilty after-"

"I know" she said quickly. She wished she could talk about it, but one mention of Sirius and she knew they'd both go to pieces. "And you're right, it is good of him. Maybe he's not as bad as I've pegged him to be."

"No, he is," Lupin said laughing. "But Dumbledore's got his number. Snape merely follows his orders."

"Don't we all." she whispered sulkily, laying her head back down on the table. It seemed almost impossible to stand up to Dumbledore's expectations of them. How could they just 'stop grieving'? How could Remus just let go of the last of his friends again, after only just getting him back?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the strong whistle of the kettle as it came to boil. Lupin stood and walked over to it, taking it off the heat. He poured it messily into the cups, his hands shaking quite violently.

"Remus? Are you alright?"

He smacked the kettle onto the kitchen worktop, and turned to face her. She saw now his face was marked with tears. "Why can't we mourn him!" he exclaimed before clapping his hand over his mouth. He was shaking, trying not to cry audibly. His hand shifted up to cover his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tonks, but I can't bear it anymore-"

"It's ok" she said, standing and walking over to him. "I know how you feel". She hugged him awkwardly; all she wanted to do was cry too, but it seemed a stupid thing to do. She didn't feel she had the same right to cry as he did. Sirius was his best friend, he had had almost ten years of living with him, and loved him in such a way that no-one else could understand. So instead she just held on to him for a few minutes, letting him rid his sorrow on her and show weakness just for a moment.

After he had cried enough, he pulled away from her, producing a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry about that-"

"Don't be." she countered swiftly, smiling weakly at him and resting a hand on his cheek. "You have more right than anyone to cry."

"Even Harry?"

"_Even _Harry. Merlin's beard, he was your best friend, Remus. I don't know what I'd do if my best friend died. I miss her enough as it is," she added with a soft laugh. He smiled back at her, reaching up and clasping the hand that rested on his cheek. "Thank you, Tonks." he said softly, regaining some of his usual level composure. "I needed to get rid of that before he comes here. Dumbledore's right. We have to be strong for him now."

She pulled her hand away and picked up her tea. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Anyways, I think we best be off to Bedfordshire." she said smiling. "The days ahead aint going to get any easier. We could at least do with a good sleep."

"I think you're right. But it's all for the best, isn't it? The bigger picture and all of that." He reached over and kissed her cheek before exiting through the wood-panelled door. "Goodnight, Tonks."

"'Night Remus." she replied softly, taking a long sip of her tea before turning off the lights. Yawning stiffly, she started to make her way up the long staircase, spilling tea over the carpet with every step. To her, one thing seemed certain.

This was going to be the longest ten days of her life.


End file.
